


Selling Your Soul For Profit

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Demon Deals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Chris Trott and his boyfriend, Ross Hornby, were running an unsuccessful business. Ross is depressed, and Trott decides to take matters into his own hands and fix this. He decides the most logical way to save their business is to send his boyfriend away for awhile and summon a demon.





	Selling Your Soul For Profit

**Author's Note:**

> There is brief mention of the killing of a cat, so be warned. It is as non-graphic as possible, but it's there. Also Trott cuts his hand. If either of these things aren't your cup of tea, please don't read.

Christopher Trott was a young businessman. He was 25, ambitious, and desperately in love with his boyfriend. The two of them had been dating since college, which meant they knew a lot about each other. For example, Trott knew that his boyfriend had been seriously depressed for the past three or so months. One of their deals fell through, and it threw his lovely boyfriend for a spiral. He hated seeing the man so upset all the time, desperately trying to hide his sadness and despair behind wide smiles and fake laughter.  


Trott came up with a plan. He would send Ross, his boyfriend, away to be with his sister for awhile. Ross’s sister was pregnant, and coming to the end of her nine months. She would need help around the house, help with the new baby, really just help in general. It was the perfect way to get his boyfriend away from their apartment so he could enact his plan.  


“Are you sure about this Trott? Saddie will be fine on her own. I really don’t need to go,” Ross insisted for the thousandth time.  


Trott rolled his eyes in answer, also for the thousandth time. “Ross, seriously, you need a break. Go, help your sister,” he shooed his boyfriend off. He grabbed one of the two large suitcases the man had packed and hauled it towards the door.  


“Well, be good while I’m gone, yeah? No wild parties, no other boys over,” Ross listed, leaning over to kiss the top of Trott’s head.  


Trott smiled quite genuinely. He loved his boyfriend, and that’s why he needed to do this. He needed to make Ross happy again, and he knew their business needed to start working for that to happen. “No wild parties, no boys, got it,” he smiled. He stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Ross’s lips. “You’ll call me every night?”  


“Every night. Sometimes twice,” Ross assured. This was the longest the two of them had been apart in...well forever. They met as poor college students, and really they were still poor college students. They didn’t have the money to travel, so they just stayed in their apartment and worked mostly. Sure, they took short road trips here and there, but that was always together. This would be Ross, going to visit his sister, for three months.  


“I love you Ross, have fun on your trip. Tell Saddie I said hi,” Trott said as he shooed his boyfriend out the door.  


“Love you too Trott. Don’t overwork yourself,” Ross said as he kissed Trott one last time. The door closed, and Trott was left alone.  
Trott was almost upset that everything was going so according to plan. Ross had barely questioned him when he mentioned this trip, and he supposed that was testament to just how much he needed it. Everything after this was the really hard part though.  


Trott had been talking to Sjin, another business major who had been in his and Ross’s year in college. The man had seen incredible success in his business, some sort of strange farm corp almost right after he started it. Any time he asked Sjin about how he had become so successful, Sjin got really cagey and nervous. Finally, after years of trying, Trott finally coaxed it out of the man through a few beers and the current woes of his own business. The very last thing Trott ever expected to come from his friend was the explanation that he had made a deal with a demon. Initially, Trott laughed it off as a dumb joke. Then, Sjin snapped his fingers, and a man stepped from the shadows. His eyes flashed a black void, and Trott was a believer.  


That, of course, lead to this whole plan. He got all the info about how to summon a demon from Sjin, and his demon partner Sips. He learned about the deals he could possibly make, as well as what would happen to him after selling his soul. Trott was desperate, so the pros outweighed the cons in his mind.  


Some of the supplies were easy enough to get his hands on. A tarp, white spray paint, black candles were a bit harder to find. Then there was the blood of a virgin, which was absolutely a pain in the ass to find. He enlisted the help of Sips and Sjin, who were surprisingly fine with all of this. He had a sinking feeling Sjin might be so keen to help him sell his soul so he had a friend to be damned with him for the rest of eternity. The next ingredient he had to procure was a sacrifice, and of course, his own blood to seal the deal.  


It was maybe a few hours after Ross left when Trott finally worked up the nerve to start setting up. He laid the tarp down, then sprayed a specific pattern Sjin had drawn out for him onto the tarp. At each of the five points of the sprayed on pentagram, he set up a black candle. In the middle, he set down a brass bowl, something Sjin had leant him as well. The jar of virgin blood sat next to the unassuming bowl, waiting to be used. Trott sighed softly and went to go watch a mindless show until the time was a bit closer to three in the morning.  


Trott sat on the couch, trying to pay attention to the Friends reruns as the time ticked away. He was getting more nervous as two in the morning ticked by. At two forty-five, Trott stood and went back to his tarp summoning circle. He considered it for a long moment, then turned to shut the television off.  


Trott’s heart was pounding, so much so that he felt he could hear it in the silent room. He opened the jar of virgin’s blood and dumped it into the brass bowl. He went to the closet and took out the poor cat he had found. He had taken hours to search allies all over the city to find the sickest, oldest cat he could. The thing was barely clinging to life, which made Trott feel a little better about taking it’s life. He had fed it a few nice meals over the day or so he had kept it, so at least it would pass happily. Ross hadn’t asked about why he was constantly going into the closet, luckily, too distracted by packing. He held the pitiful thing up and made it quick, and set it over the brass bowl as well. He used the same knife to deeply cut his hand. He let the blood drip into the bowl before wrapping it up. The last step was to recite some words as he lit all the candles, than light the contents of the bowl on fire.  


Slowly, Trott made his way around the circle, reciting something in what was presumably Latin. After the last candle, he went back to the middle of the circle and stood over the bowl. He sighed as he list another match, then he threw it into the bowl. At once, the contents erupted into a strange fire, one that started red, then changed to green. The fire got brighter and brighter until it suddenly went out, as did all the candles, and the lights in his apartment. Then...nothing. Trott looked at the words, wondering if he said something wrong, or somehow missed an ingredient, or maybe the blood wasn’t actually virgin’s blood.  


“It’s rude not to greet your guests,” came a voice from the circle. Trott was so surprised, he jumped backwards and crashed into the back of the couch. The voice, or presumably demon, laughed at his fall.  


“Demon. I summoned you here to make a deal,” Trott said from the ground. His voice only shook slightly, which made the brunet quite proud.  


“Yes yes, of course you are. What do you want? A love who keeps rejecting you? Fame? How about the skills to play guitar?” The demon offered from the dark. It flicked its wrist and light again illuminated the apartment.  


Trott was glad he was still on his ass, because the demon was breathtaking. Tall, with a sort of ginger-auburn hair, a ginger beard, and strikingly black eyes, just like Sips’s. Slowly, he stood to address the demon. “I want my business to be wildly successful,” he said simply.  


The demon snorted as it crossed its arms over its chest. “Boooring,” it crooned, sounding incredibly unamused. “You’re lucky, you’re pretty, otherwise I’d just leave.”  


Trott wasn’t entirely sure how to reply to that, so he didn’t. “I already know how all of this works, so you don’t have to explain. I take the deal, sell my soul to you, you’re my servant for my lifetime, then I’m yours for the rest of eternity.” He said it all nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t freaking the fuck out. He had a feeling the demon knew he wasn’t as calm.  


“Well, you seem to know what you’re doing, so let’s get to it,” the demon said, clapping its hands together. It held one out to Trott, which Trott took without hesitation. The demon used this connection to pull itself from the circle on the tarp. It loomed over Trott, smirk lighting up its features menacingly.  


Trott took a deep breath, considering the demon. “What do I call you?”  


The demon considered this for a long moment, clearly trying to come up with a name. “Smith. That’s a common enough human name, right?”  


Trott shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure what to do now that he had a giant demon in his apartment. “Is that it then? You’re my demon now?”  


Smith laughed in amusement and shook its head. “We haven’t sealed the deal oh great master,” he teased.  


Trott frowned for a moment. “We just shook hands, didn’t we?”  


“No, you just pulled me out of the stupid summoning circle. Now we kiss.”  


Trott paled just slightly. Great, now he’d have to kiss a stranger, as if he wasn’t already betraying Ross enough by summoning a fucking demon into their apartment. He decided to just get it over with. He roughly grabbed Smith behind the neck and tugged the demon down into a kiss. He could feel the demon smiling as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, the air around them went thin, and Trott’s ears popped. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping.  


Smith was smiling wide, and his eyes went from demon black, to a more human shade of blue. “Now it’s done. We’re going to have a fun eternity Chris Trott.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Honestly do people even read Hat Films fics anymore? I hope so. 
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in awhile, and I really wanted to do some writing before I leave for college in two days. I found a draft for this in my docs, and decided to spice it up and write it fully out. 
> 
> Oh! In an extended scene, Smith brings the cat back to life and Trott names it Katie and gives it a bath. I didn't really like how that bit was coming out, so I decided to just cut it there, but the kitty dies come back!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. I'd love to start writing some more, either continuing this, or just more stuff in general, so please tell me your thoughts.


End file.
